


The teacher

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Dean (slightly), Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, fluff(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Trying to help a friend out





	The teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent a prompt which basically had Dean use the reader in order to teach Cas about sex. I thought about it, and then I thought about it some more. And I arrived to the decision that you should all suffer with me. Because I’m nice, like that.

*************************************************************************************

“I mean, I really don’t understand that! When people love each other, they shouldn’t do that, right?” asked Castiel, his blue eyes filled with questions. Dean and Sam looked up from their papers, confusion and shock registering on their faces. “Cas, dude! What are you watching ?” Sam asked getting up from his seat. “Well, this was sitting here when I opened the laptop. I just pressed play!” the angel answered looking at both Sam and Dean who was feeling more uncomfortable by the minute since he had been the last one on that laptop.

“Hey, boys!” you greeted them as you got in from your supply run, stopping short when you saw the looks on their faces. You dropped the bags on the table and moved closer, standing over Cas’s shoulder, bending down to see what he was watching, “Y/N…” Sam started but was too late. “Oh, it’s the pizza man and the baby sitter” you said and earned a surprised look from the Winchester brothers. “Nice choice, Cas! Very educational! Come find me if you want any clarifications!” you continued and patting him on the back, picked up the bags and made your way to the kitchen. “Uhm, thanks. I guess!” said the angel still struggling to understand what was going on.

You were half bent in the fridge, arranging the groceries and humming a tune stuck in your head for over a week now. When you closed the fridge door you gasped out loud as Dean was standing there, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at you with stern eyes. “Holy, fuck, Dean. You scared the living crap out of me. What’s up? Why are you looking so particularly grumpy? I didn’t forget the pie. It’s over there, on the table” you said pointing towards a delicious apple pie. He followed your gaze and took a look at the pie, his features softening a bit at its sight. He quickly shook his head and looked back at you. “You won’t get to sidetrack me with pie, Y/N! What was that, back there?” he asked looking at you as if you had made some kind of life threatening mistake.

“What was what back where?” your confusion easily matching Castiel’s from before. “You know!” he said. “In the big room, with Cas and the porn!” he continued a bit flushed. “Ooh! That! Yes! What’s the problem with that? Still don’t get what you’re asking!” you answered and continued stacking groceries on the shelves. “Y/N! You watch porn?” he asked, his eyes widening a bit as he was waiting for your answer. “Don’t look so shocked, Deano! It’s the twenty first century, you know. Women, do, watch porn and if I may add enjoy it as much as men. I watch and if I have to say so, the pizza man and the babysitter is one of my favourites. As it is yours, I’ve come to find out!” You enunciated the last part of your answer, looking straight in his glaring eyes and loving his flabbergasted expression. “I just feel sorry for poor Cas. He still can’t get the most simple of references. I really hope he’ll take me up on my offer and come find me. I hate to see him get more confused. I kinda always thought that angels knew everything” 

“Well, obviously they don’t! And you clarifying sex to Cas isn’t something that I approve of. Just so you know!” he said, his voice rising a little. “Thank, Chuck that I’m an adult then and I don’t really need your approval. Because I would gladly show him a thing or two that I know.” You could see his hands curling into fists, a sign that he was trying hard to control himself and not shout more. So you pushed a bit, because you had always loved exasperated Dean. You moved closer to him and placing your hand on his chest, rose to your toes and whispered in his ear : “Things that would put the pizza man and the babysitter to shame! And if you want, you can help me!” and with that you made your way towards your room, leaving him there, to stare after you.

Dinner had been particularly silent that evening. You could almost hear the boys’ thoughts. They were right there on their faces. Cas, still thinking that there was something completely wrong with the way the pizza man was treating the babysitter. Sam, feeling awkward because he couldn’t help with Cas’s problem, not even if his life depended on it. And Dean’s disapproving look still there in his eyes as they were darting from the angel to you, probably trying to guess what you could show Cas that would put porn into shame. “Ok. I think I’m gonna hit the hay!” Sam said, picking up his plate and placing it in the sink. “I feel super tired though I haven’t really done anything all day. Goodnight y’all” 

“Goodnight Sammy!” you said as you too got off your seat and placed your plate in the sink. “Are you done, boys?” you asked, looking at Dean and Cas. “I’d like to wash the dishes before I go to bed. I hate seeing the sink full in the morning” Dean brought you his plate and left without as much as saying goodnight. Cas noticed that and coming closer to you said: “I sense some hostility between you and Dean. Y/N. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine, Castiel. It’s just that thing from before. When I told you that if you wanted help with understanding sex, you should come to me. Dean thinks that he’s my guardian, someone who should protect my virtue. That’s why, he’s kinda pissed. But, I don’t really care. My offer still stands. If you need me, I’ll be happy to help you.”

“I, truly, wish I understood how you humans function. I know that sex is needed for procreation, but other than that, I find it extremely confusing.” He was like a little kid. Looking at you with his big, blue eyes, filled with questions.

“Ok. Close your eyes!” you said as you moved even closer to him, your breasts almost touching his chest. This was the first time you noticed how tall he was. You laced your hands behind his head, making him lower his body and touched your lips lightly on his. They were softer than they looked. Warm and had a taste you couldn’t really place. Something between honey and cinnamon. You kissed his upper lip first, barely licking at it with the tip of your tongue and then moved to the lower one, where you lingered for a second more, sucking at it. You felt his arm slowly raising from his side and circling your waist, keeping you close to him, hesitantly following your lead. You pressed against him, and a small moan was heard, coming from him. You pulled back just an inch and almost keeping your lips on his, whispered : “How did that make you feel?” He didn’t move, his tongue slowly coming out of his mouth licking where your lips had been. “I felt warm. And also like there were butterflies flapping their wings in my stomach. Is that normal for you people?” he asked.

“Yes, it is. The butterflies in the stomach is the thing we’re striving to get. Did you like it, though?” 

“Yes, I did, Y/N. In fact. I’d like to try it again, if that’s alright with you.” and with that he pulled you in his embrace, kissing you harder this time. 

“Hey, what’s going on in here?” a voice sounded from the entrance of the kitchen making you both jump and pull back. You turned around and saw Dean looking at both of you, like he had caught two teenagers making out.

“Y/N was just showing me how it feels to kiss someone” Cas answered as innocently as a child. You stifled a giggle and lowering your head you said : “I’m sorry, daddy! Are we grounded?” 

His eyes widened at your remark and his jaw clenched. He came close, towering over you and you found yourself staring into his heaving chest. “Do you think this is funny? Toying with me, challenging me, using Cas to prove some kind of point? Well, baby girl, I’m game if you are. Let’s see you put your money where your mouth is.” 

Before you had the chance to respond, he bent slightly and grabbing your ass, lifted you up. Your legs found their way around his waist and his lips crashed on yours. You kissed him back, sucking on his tongue as it was licking its way in your mouth. Your arms were around his neck, tagging at his hair, making him growl like an animal. Pulling back just an inch, you whispered : “Well, you didn’t answer my question. Are we grounded? Daddy?!” 

“Oh, baby girl. You’re grounded, alright. You’ll be grounded under me! I just don’t know how the angel of the lord, there, will be able to handle it.” he anwered. “Come Cas. Let’s see what you will think about sex after this!” you said as Dean carried you down the hall towards your room.

The door to your room closed behind you and that was when he let you slip down his body. You stood there, not talking as you saw him circle around you. Castiel had found a seat in the corner of the room and still looking a bit confused was also looking at him. You felt him bent closer to your ear and brushing your hair away he whispered : “Let’s be clear. The fact that I haven’t devoured you yet is a credit to what little self-control I have left. Once that’s gone, your ass is mine. So I suggest you tread carefully from now on, baby girl”

You have had your share of fantasies, him being the star, but nothing could have prepared you for this. His tone, his light touch on the side of your neck as he had brushed your hair away. Your senses were already beginning to heighten and you felt warmth pooling in your core. You didn’t care that you weren’t alone. On some level, having Castiel there turned you on even more. You were already way in deep to turn back. So you were going to enjoy it.

He was still standing behind you, waiting for your response. You turned your head to your left and you held your hands behind you as if they were tied. “Yes.” you whispered. “Yes, what?” he asked. “Yes, daddy!” That one word was doing the trick. Your age difference wasn’t that big and you had never had a daddy kink. But when you had called him that, earlier in the kitchen, you had seen exactly how much it was affecting him.

“Well, angel boy” he said looking at Cas and moving around you, like a lion stalking its prey. “For me, sex boils down to five basic steps. Touch her gently” he said and his fingertips slowly traced your lips. “Hold her tenderly” and his arm found its way around your waist, holding you close to him. “Kiss her passionately” and his mouth crashed on yours again, his tongue prying it open and slowly fucking its way in. “Undress her slowly” and his hands found your shirt, touching your sides as he lifted it over your head and tossed it to the side of the room. Then his fingers hooked on your shorts’ waistband and pulled them down your legs helping you step out of them. You were standing there in front of both of them completely naked as you hadn’t put on any underwear after your before-dinner shower.

Castiel’s head was tilted to the side, the way he always did when he was trying to understand what was going on or when struggling to find a solution to a problem. “And what’s the fifth step?” he asked looking at Dean who had found his way behind you again. “Fuck her viciously! That’s five, angle boy!” he said and scooping you off your feet, placed you on the bed. “And no matter what you do, you keep in mind that she always, always cums first!”

He took off his shirt and tee and climbed on the bed, covering your naked body with his. He spread kisses across your neck and under your chin, up to your cheek, kissing a line to your mouth. His lips met yours and you trembled. “You are mine, princess, you belong only to me. You’re mine to play with. Do you understand?” You moaned and nodded our head. “Answer me. Do you understand?” he commanded. “Yes. I understand” you complied.

He got off the bed and walked over to Castiel. “Gimme your tie” he told him. Castiel looked down at his tie and slowly tagged at the knot, untying it and handed it over to Dean. He made his way back to you and climbed on the bed, straddling you. He gave the tie a tug and you immediately raised your arms above your head, lacing them at the bars of your headboard. He deftly binded them together and pulled back a bit, admiring you, tied on the bed, pinned under him. “Yes!” He said appreciatively. “That’s what I call a visual”

His big hand cupped your breast, sqeezing and kneading it, his finger and thumb slowly pinching the nipple. You moved your hips under him, trying to cope with his torture but it was difficult as he was keeping you almost immobilized by his weight. Without stopping what he was doing with his hand, he bent down and sealed his lips around your other nipple. He sucked, licked and bit at it, enjoying the agonizing moans that were escaping your lips. Loving the fact that you couldn’t move. That you were at his complete mercy. He released your nipple and looking at you he blew at it, his breath feeling warm on your skin, making it stand to attention.

“Not so sassy, now, huh baby girl!” he smirked. You moved your head left and right, trying to gather your thoughts but the only thing you could muster was : “No,daddy” Leaving his spot on the bed, walked at the foot standing completely opposite you and looking down at you commanded : “Legs, baby!”

As if they had a mind of their own, your legs spread and your knees bent offering him a view of your already dripping wet pussy. He knelt on the floor, bending his upper body over the bed, fitting his broad shoulders between your legs. You felt his breath first and then his tongue. He kept it flat and wide and started with big, slow licks alternating with little, fast darting ones, trying to understand by your reactions which you preferred. After realizing that both kinds had you writhing and thrusting equally he slid two fingers inside you, pumping them in time with his licks. He pulled back, looked at you displayed in front of him and said : “ Fuck, princess, I could eat that pussy of yours all day. You probably have no idea how sweet you taste. I think I’ll never have enough of it! If I died right here, between your legs, I’d die a happy man!”

A small scream escaped your lips as his free hand found its way under your ass, lifting it higher before he dived back enthusiastically. His fingers were again slowly fucking you when his mouth latched on your clit and started sucking at it. The heat in your core was rising and your pussy started clenching around his fingers. He felt that and lifting his head, looked up at you and asked : “ What’s the matter, princess? Do you want to cum? I felt your cunt clench around my fingers.” You tried answering but the only thing that you could do was moan and nod your head. “I can’t understand you, baby girl. Tell me! Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, daddy, please! Let me cum. Please!” you begged. He slid his fingers in and out faster and faster as his other hand was rubbing circles on your clit. “Fuck, baby girl. Your begging turns me on so much. Let go now.”

You came hard, his thick fingers never stop fucking you. You tugged at your restraints, your vision turning black and your body burning and shaking. When you had quieted down, he slowly pulled his fingers out and looked at them. He almost admired them as they were covered with your slick and turning to Castiel, who you had completely forgot that was there, said : “Saw that, angel boy? That’s one way to make a woman happy. Eat her, make her scream, until she can’t even remember her own name! I really believe you should come closer and see how wet and hot her pussy still is. Come to think of it, you should give this a try yourself.”

Cas looked from you, tied and still in so much need, to Dean and back to you. “I am experiencing some unknown feelings and physical reactions right now and I find myself somehow unable to process them” he said as he was trying to cover up his all too visible erection with his trench coat. “See what you did there, you dirty little girl? You gave him an angel boner. I never thought angels could have boners. Well, ten points for you, honey.” he smirked. “So, Cas, back to our lesson. Making a woman cum this way is only the beginning. Do you know that if done correctly a man could make a woman cum just by talking to her? You just have to tell her the right things” he said as he made his way towards the bed again. He untied your hands from the bed but he didn’t untie them completely. “Has this ever happened to you princess?” he asked lying next to you and turning you so your back was to him. “Have you cum just by having a man whisper dirty, little things in your ear?”

“No, daddy! Never!” you answered, barely recognizing the needy sound that was now your voice. He had also turned on his side, spooning you with his big, warm body, his hand resting on your thigh. “Do you want to?” he insisted. “I want what you want“ you almost whispered. You heard him hiss behind you and felt his breath against your ear. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to have you like this? Tied and naked in a bed? To do with you as I please? You’ve made me need you, baby girl. All of you. Made me need the bite of your teeth on my lips, the warmth of your breath on my skin, the thrust of your hips as I would push my cock inside you. Slowly, day by day I felt you possessing me.”

“Oh, fuck, Dean!” you moaned and pressed your legs together in desperate need of some friction. His fingers traced small circles on your skin and you pushed your ass against his erection, trying to show him how much his words were turning you on. He knew it. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. But he wasn’t going to let you off the hook so easily. It was like he had made a bet with himself. To get you off in as many ways as possible. Cas or no Cas this was something he had planned in his mind and just waited for the right time to execute.

The knot in your core was tightening again and you knew you were heading for another orgasm. Your hands went down your body, reaching for your clit but before you had a chance to touch yourself, he grabbed them and said : “If your fingers come anywhere near that pussy of yours, I’m gonna tie them over your head again.” His tongue licked a line,tracing the shell of your ear all the way to your earlobe and then slipped even further down to suck on your frantically beating pulse. Barely lifting his lips off your neck he continued :“ You’re mine, princess. The minute I told you to spread your legs and you did it, you were mine. When you put your hands behind your back without being told, I owned you. When I told you to beg for it and you did, you belonged to me. You belong to me, you hear? All of you. Mind, body, heart and soul. Do you understand, baby girl? And I just want to fuck you in a way that will make you throb when you have flashbacks”

The wildest of screams left your lips as his teeth sank into the flesh of your shoulder, pushing you over the edge. Sending you spiraling down the seven circles of hell, lifting you to the highest cloud. You came screaming his name over and over again as he held you close to his body. Your eyes were squeezed shut, making you see small white spots. He just held you until you stopped shaking, until your breathing became steadier and your heartbeat slowed. “Are you ok baby girl? ” he asked, brushing your sweat-soaked hair off the side of your face. “Yes, I’m better than ok. ” You suddenly remembered poor Castiel in his small corner and lifted your head in search of him. His spot was empty. At which point he had chosen to leave, neither you nor Dean knew. You just shrugged and turning to Dean said: “We’ll have to fill him in later, right daddy?”

“I guess, he’ll fail the class. But I don’t blame him, princess. I wouldn’t have been able to control myself either, had I been in his place. I would either have jumped on the bed too, or left. He chose the second. His loss!” By the time he had finished talking he had discarded his clothes and was standing in front of you, in all his naked glory. You had never seen him completely naked. Sure, arms, back, abs. You’d seen those before. But his cock! Chuck in heaven or wherever he was. Nothing could have prepared you for this. Big and thick, painfully erect it seemed. A long vein running from its base to the crown, which was dripping with precum. Your bit your bottom lip in shameless appreciation of the man standing before you. A smirk curled up his lips and looking down he asked : “Do you see what you’ve done, there princess?”

You nodded your head and batted your eyelashes. “I’m sorry, daddy. Is there any way I can make you feel better?” you asked, masking your arousal behind fake innocence. “Oh, baby girl, there sure is.” he replied in a low, almost threatening voice. “Spread your legs wide for me. I’m way beyond wanting to fuck you senseless. I want to fuck you insane.” He was above you the very next second, his body between your legs, his hands tugging at the tie that was keeping yours tied. You latched on to him as soon as they were free, one hand on his ass the other at the nape of his neck, fisting his short hair. “Tell me that you want this, princess. Tell me that you want to feel my cock inside you, fucking you. Tell me that you’re mine.” His cock was pushing at the entrance of your pussy but he didn’t move, waiting for your permission. You drew him closer to you, so your lips were against his ear and whispered : “Yes, I want this.” That was what he wanted to hear. What he needed. You felt him push inside you slowly, letting you feel every inch of him as he was sliding in your soaked core. “I’m yours. Yours to taunt, yours to fuck, yours to caress” With every word that was escaping your lips his rhythm picked up, his breathing became quicker. You were affecting him as much as he did. So you continued talking, matching his thrusts with your words. “I’m yours to taste, yours to kiss, yours to give pain, yours to take pleasure, yours to love, yours to spread open. No parts of me to remain unseen, untouched, undiscovered by you.”

“Fuck, baby girl. You are going to be the death of me” he shouted. He lifted your leg, throwing it over his shoulder as his hand was gripping your other leg keeping it spread open. He looked down, at the spot where your bodies connected and drawing in a ragged breath he said : “Princess, if only you could see what I see. If only you could see how perfectly my cock is filling your pussy. How it looks as it’s sliding in and out of you, covered with your slick. God, you feel so tight around me I know I’m not gonna last much longer.” 

You weren’t going to last longer either. Your pussy started squeezing around him and your orgasm was about to hit hard. You closed your eyes and fisted your hands on the sweat-soaked sheets as he continued his assault, chasing his own release. “Look at me when I fuck you, baby girl!” Your eyes snapped open at his command and that was when you felt yourself fall into that familiar pool of lava. You came so hard around him, screaming incoherently. The clenching of your walls around him sent him over the edge. You felt him deep inside you, his warmth filling you to your very core as he kept sliding in and out of you until he was completely empty. He fell on top of you, your sweat and heat mixing with his, but he didn’t pull out. He stayed buried inside you, still hard. When both your breathing had become relatively calmer, he slowly pulled out of you and rising on one elbow, looked down at you. “You know there’s no going back after this, right princess?” he asked as he brushed your hair away from your face. “What do you mean, Dean?” you inquired, your brain not fully functioning just yet. “I don’t just love you baby girl. You own me. Completely. I’d do anything for you. I just wish I could turn back the clock. Find you sooner. Love you longer.”

The tears that streamed down your face were all the answer he needed. He lowered his head and kissed them, his fingertips gently caressing your cheek. “I know, baby girl. I know. Sleep now, because we may have to repeat the lesson tomorrow, since that angel of the lord bailed on us today!” he said as he drew you into his arms, covering you both with the same sheets that carried the sweet smell of your lovemaking.


End file.
